destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Veils
The House of Veils is a Fallen House that prefers to operate in the shadows. Using nefarious schemes and dirty tactics, they catch their foes unaware and use whatever means necessary to further their own ambitions. According to Syrakis, the House of Veils has a habit of capturing its enemies and imprisoning them for extended periods of time. History The House of Veils started as a small Fallen House based out of Chicago, and was a contributing factor to the city's fall during the Collapse. After the fall of Chicago, the House of Veils disappeared from any known records. The House remained in secrecy after that, slowly growing in numbers until reemerging at The Battle of Twlight Gap. Twilight Gap Though the House of Devils, Kings and Winter are more remembered for their participation, the House of Veils also played a part. During much of the front line battles, Stealth Units from the Veils would ambush Guardians in heavily forested regions, and as such, the House of Veils attributed to many Guardian causalities. During Twilight Gap, it was also known that Arkanz encountered Syrakis' House, and urged said house to fight alongside the Veils. When Syrakis' House refused, and Twilight Gap ended in a loss, Arkanz imprisoned Syrakis and the rest of his House. After the failure at Twilight Gap, the House of Veils returned to the shadows, only to emerge at Old Seattle. The Cursed War In the ruins of Old Seattle, the Cursed Brood held control over the City, turning it into one massive breeding ground and experimentation lab. The Cursed Brood was led by Gerdok, who was considered more of a mad scientist than anything else. It was likely that Arkanz found something he wanted in the ruins, as he soon began a pitched battle with the Cursed Brood and their horrible experiments. The battle lasted for a long while, but ended as Ernaz confronted Gerdok in an ancient cistern. Ernaz managed to kill the Hive Knight, and he claimed his sword, Lightbane. The cistern was converted into a prison, where Syrakis was eventually moved, and Iviks tortured his House until he was all that remained. Battle of Old Seattle The House of Veils made their presence known in Old Seattle, with the Kell of Veils, Arkanz, rallying his forces and join him in a final, desperate attempt to destroy the Traveler. After discovering that Fireteam Black managed to infiltrate Seattle, Arkanz tried to eliminate them at every turn, becoming so confident in his plan that he tells them where he's hiding. His hubris became his downfall after Fireteam Black avoided every obstacle in their path, eventually reaching Arkanz' hideout, and putting an end to him. The then Veil Archon, Ernaz, managed to kill one of the fireteam members before fleeing. Notable Veils * Arkanz, the Invisible (Deceased) * Ernaz, Kell of Veils * Loriks, Unseen Captain * Uriks, Veil Captain (Deceased) * Iviks, Veil Warden (Deceased) * Arviks-9 (Deceased) * Orviks-7 (Deceased) Trivia * The House of Veils' rise and fall in Old Seattle is seen in detail in the series of blog posts "Operation: Lift the Veil" by user Dasleo. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Fallen Houses